bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:First Armageddon/@comment-34783963-20180222202751
What if the 1st armogendon wasn't an imbalance between light, darkness, and chaos but of some unseen force that corrupted the balance? Maybe Jubileus sacificed herself to seal way this corruption from spreading any further by sealing off the different domains within the previous universe? Maybe the accounts of the ancient advanced civilizations like Atlantis, Lemeria, Mu, etc... where destroyed during this first armageddon and are only remembered as myths. What if that corrupting force was as old as creation itself? What could create such a catastrophic calamity to occur to begin with? Corruption itself can not achieve such a power alone. Something must have fuelled the fires to become the blaze it became. But what? Something as old a creation itself.... corrupts anything and everything it touches.... Only seeks to destory and replace everything it touchs.... What could achieve this? Only something that can generate madness even in the most powerful of angels and demons and Lord Aesir. Only something like an Eldritch horror could achieve something impossible like that. Maybe that is the answer, maybe Lovecraft was on to something with those horror stories of his.... Then again there was a reference to lovecraftian lore in the movie version by naming some familiar locations from the stories on a road sign. So maybe that could mean that heaven and hell and chaos were working together fighting this threat from beyond the void of creation? I can imagine Jubileus and Queen Sheeba (Aesir sized since they were resently new to the old universe) on some sort of falling platform fighting Eldritch abominations like the intro sequences of both games, and like bayonetta 1 and Queen Sheeba seals away Jubileus like Jeanne did to Cereza. To come back when the time was right to fight back the nighmarish creatures that threaten creation itself once again. But due to Jubileus being freed early and the half of Aesir being corrupted interupting the process. Now Jubileus's spirit is now trapped in the sun, what will happen now with the eyes of the world missing that keeps the realm of chaos on a stable path. This might put the thin barrier of Purgatorio strained to it's maximum, almost to the point of breaking. The Trinity of Realities might merge faster than expected, and that may be enough for the seal to finally break and let the swarm of Eldritch abominations to flood into the realms as they had done before? who knows what nightmares we had inadvertantly created? (Now come to think of it, this sounds like a beautiful story concept for a later game in the series if bayonetta 3 doesn't add to the details of the reasons behind the corruption of Aesir or the First Armogendon. If they end up using this story I'll take 4* self inserts* instead of money. And no it won't be a love interest or any of that bull. Just maybe as a character that explains all of this and maybe a small involvement in fighting the Eldritch Abominations is all.((*- If you read the profile information of my character/persona/icon then you can see why I pick 4 characters. But if you need a shorter version as to why then here is an shakespearean english version for you to make it seem time period friendly: I wast once 1 but anon did split into 3, to returneth the domains whole again shalt thy f'rm shall m'rge into thy f'rm'r self: Prymus Omneious Goaanu: The Primodial Creation)) )